


Hierarchy

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [32]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yukimura takes his rightful position as oyabun back - if necessary with force.





	Hierarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-04-20 06:02pm to 06:21pm

When Yanagi had been summoned to the office, he had had a very bad feeling. Saiko-komon or not, Yukimura was the law and he knew he had broken many of the rules at least once.

Indeed Yukimura did not look happy. He stood behind his desk, a frown instead of his smile firmly in place. 

Just motioning for Yanagi to sit, he did not say anything for several moments, obviously knowing that today it would make him nervous.

Deciding to be ready, the blue-haired male put both hands flat on the desk's surface. Looking like he wanted to throttle his summoned guest but trying not to.

"Just how many of our opposing groups did you make angry on purpose, Renji?"

Yanagi swallowed visibly. 

"A few more, I'm afraid." 

"And why, pray tell, did you do so in the first place, when you of all people should know best how much it already cost us to have those relationships half-stable?"

Yanagi said nothing. He was really not sure where Yukimura wanted to go with this or if he was just going to get shot within the next few seconds.

"Renji, I'm waiting." 

By now the voice sounded as angry as the stance of his body.

Yanagi swallowed once more but his throat remained dry.

He'd never made Yukimura angry before, not on this scale. He knew perfectly well that his actions had been outrageous to any observer but - at the time - his mind had obviously not thought the consequences through, which was also a first.

He bowed deeply.

"I am sorry. I do not know what came over me."

Yukimura seemed to snort, if he had to place the sound.

"I bet you don't."

Walking to the window, Yukimura did something he had never done before in his presence. He actually put his hand on the gun he was carrying, if only for a moment.

"I wish I could shoot you right now but disobedience of this nature does not deserve kindness."

He came back to the desk, resuming his former position. Yanagi's palms began to sweat. This was it then.

"In light of our long friendship, I will try to oversee this infraction - for a while. In future, you will behave according to your station again - in every aspect. You will be addressed with your title in public, especially by everyone beneath your station and I mean everyone. You will also start paying me the respect I deserve once again or next time I will not threaten. Am I making myself clear?"

Yanagi could only nod. Terrified to have forgotten this side of Yukimura Seiichi and even more so that it was being directed at his own person.

"Now leave. Before I regret letting you go unharmed."


End file.
